


Commission Emergency

by QuattroCard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuattroCard/pseuds/QuattroCard
Summary: Re-uploading my old fics in-case anybody still wants to see em. Meowth is doing a commission for a friend in order to get a job, but he left it until the last second and now he has to get it done quickly! But he quickly learns that doing such a thing combined with an jerk roommate and a full bladder can spell disaster!





	Commission Emergency

Our story begins in an apartment complex in Celadon City, in one of these rooms we meet Meowth, a Meowth who was once from Team Rocket but is trying to start anew after an incident had ultimately caused the downfall and bankruptcy of Team Rocket and was living on welfare in an apartment, he was currently asleep in his bedroom.

His bedroom fills with a loud beeping as his alarm clock goes off, he groans and presses down on the top of the clock, silencing it immediately, after a few seconds, he goes to sleep.

Two hours later, at 10:00am, Meowth woke up and sluggishly got out of bed, he stretched his limbs and went downstairs, he poured himself a glass of apple juice and drunk it, he looked at the Calendar and nearly choked when he saw the date.

“ _Oh gosh! I totally forgot!_ ” he thought, he quickly finished the glass of apple juice and then ran upstairs, he had been ordered to do a commission for someone three days ago, this would open doors for a job, he had put off doing it writing stories and other lame hobbies.

Meowth went downstairs holding a bunch of art supplies, a multitude of brushes, a plate with several colors of paint on it, and a blank canvas and a stand, he put the stand and canvas on the ground, he placed the other stuff on a table. As he did, a Phanpy named Chris, his roommate which only he could communicate with, walked into the room, he looked confused.

“Dude, did you seriously ignore that commission until now?” Chris joked, “What the hell were you doing all this time?”

“Stories, trying to write music, I dunno!” Meowth groaned as he put on an apron, “I can’t believe I left it so late!”

“Whatever.” Chris shrugged, he turned on the TV to watch Ben 10.

As time went on, Meowth felt a small twinge in his lower area.

“ _And I have to pee now, great._ ” Meowth angrily continued with his painting, he hadn’t noticed that he forgot to open the window, and the room had begun to fill with the fumes of paint, which is when the fire alarm went off, Chris immediately paused his show and went outside along with Meowth.

There he was met with several other people and their Pokémon, A Firefighter went in the apartment to investigate, as they investigated, Meowth’s need slowly increased, he slightly closed his legs together.

The Firefighter came outside of the complex, “Okay everyone.” He began to explain, “There was no fire, just someone who forgot to open their window, you can come back in now.”

Everyone went back into their apartments, Meowth came into his apartment to see that the Firefighter had opened the window for him, great, now nothing else should bother him.

Meowth felt his bladder nag him again, he remembered he had to pee still, but he only had an hour and and 20 minutes to finish his painting, he went back to painting, but his full bladder kept urging him, he began slowly hopping from foot to foot.

Chris caught sight of this, he grinned an evil grin once he realised Meowth had to pee, Meowth and Chris had a fight the other day, he was gonna take advantage of it for sure.

Chris got some paint from the plate on one of his feet and mixed all the colors together, Meowth turned and gasped.

“Gah! Why?” he complained, he groaned and ran off to restock on paint.

Chris then ran off, leaving a trail of paint on the floor, meanwhile, Meowth had restocked his paint plate, thank god he hadn’t wasted too much time before…

“DAAAH COME ON, CHRIS!” Meowth complained as he saw the foot prints on the floor. He went back to get his wipes, only for his bladder to remind him what he still needed to do, albeit with more pressure, Meowth squeezed his legs together as tightly as he could, he exhaled and groaned, he had to clean this mess and then finish the picture, his time limit slowly coming in more ways than one.

Cleaning the mess was easy but concentrating on the picture was hard due to his pressing need, but he had to keep on going because he only had thirty minutes left.

Eventually, he was done, the picture seemed good enough at least, not his best, but it was good, suddenly, his bladder gave a painful shock, he pressed on of his hands between his legs. Then he heard the door knock.

“Shit, not now.” He groaned angrily, he opened the door to see a Man with blue hair, a yellow shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. in front of him, he was called Owen, Meowth immediately removed his hands from his crotch, albeit he was still squirming his ass off.

“I’ve come for the commission.” Owen replied, “Can I come in?”  
“Yep!” Meowth said, albeit with strained happiness from having to pee so badly, Owen walked in, as soon as Owen was behind Meowth, Meowth put his hand back on his crotch.

Owen examined the picture, a beautiful night sky with the streets below illuminated golden by street lights surrounded by blocks of buildings.

Basically, it was a night-time picture, it was a decent picture, but it only just barely met Owen’s needs.

Suddenly, Meowth noticed Chris on the sofa with an evil expression on his face.

_What is he think-ohh…_

Meowth noticed the jug of water on the table, he groaned uncomfortably when Chris picked up the jug, the sloshing it made had Meowth press both hands on his crotch, but then, Chris got an empty glass of water and…

“Drip, drip, drip, drip…” Chris teased as he poured glass into the water, Meowth desperately wanted to yell at Chris, but he had to keep the illusion that everything was alright.

Meowth felt the palm of his hand get wet, he blushed, what would Owen think if he… Another spasm hit his bladder as he rubbed his legs together, a warm trickle of urine ran down his leg, “Pleaase, stop…” he muttered…

Eventually, Chris’s teasing finally got to Meowth, as each second went on, Owen wouldn’t stop investigating the picture, Meowth’s bladder started to give in, urine was slowly running up to his slit, he knew exactly what was coming next if he didn’t make a run for it, he could feel the urine building up, the pressure no longer bearable, so he had only one choice…

“I’ll be back!” Meowth told Owen, who turned around to see Meowth bolting to the bathroom, Chris followed laughing like crazy.

Meowth made it to the bathroom door, only to find it locked, he turned around and saw Chris grinning as he held the bathroom keys in his mouth.

Meowth couldn’t take it anymore, next thing he knew, his entire lower body was soaked in his own piss as urine bursting from his slit spattered against his palms, pooling underneath his feet.

Chris laughed as Meowth fell to his knees crying, Owen walked in wondering what the noise was, he came in to see Meowth sobbing in his own pee and Chris laughing his ass off.

Owen walked to Meowth, he placed his hand on his shoulder, “Are you okay?” he asked.  
“I’m sorry…” he sobbed, “I… I…”  
“It’s okay, it was an accident.” Owen replied, petting Meowth’s head. “And to be honest, your drawing is pretty good considering the situation you were in.”  
“R-really?” Meowth asked, smiling albeit the tears streaming down his face.  
“Yeah, really.” Owen laughed, “I put the money on the table, I’m gonna take your painting and hang it up on my wall, okay?”  
“O-okay then.” Meowth smiled, Owen smiled back as he left the apartment, Meowth then looked at Chris, who was leaving the room all smug, he then noticed Meowth, who looked understandably very angry.

Chris grinned and ran out of the corridor, Meowth gave chase and began chasing him around the house.

The next day, word went around of Meowth’s efforts, and he now had a pile of commissions to take on, he wasn’t gonna be lazy like that again.


End file.
